Feline Cabin
The Feline Cabin is cabin 2 of the 13 cabins at Camp Animagi and is made up of a variety of different felines, such as any type of house cat or wild cat (lion, tiger, cheetah, jaguar, puma, ect.). History When Camp Animagi first originated, the first chosen leader of the Feline Cabin, just had to be, hands down, Charles Rollen , who's Animagi was a Lion. He was thought to be the most handsome, most genius, most witty Feline Animagi of his age. When he first joined the Camp, the first to catch his eyes: the women. Charles may have seemed like he was all amazing and perfect, but inside, he was truly a womenizer and a player. Until he saw her. Her. She was the most gorgeous, most eye-catching, most graceful woman he had ever seen. Her name was Lillian Luis. One down side: she was a Canine Animagi. Enemy of Felines. But he couldn't help his feelings. He felt, for once, he had actually fallen in love. A while later, Charles had found out, that Lillian had actually felt the same as he did for her! He was very happy at the thought of this, and decided to get closer to her, and to make her his mate. They had spent many time away hidden with each other, and became closer and more in love over time. Eventually, the couple decided to go to the leader of the camp to ask of her blessing for their marriage, but was quickly turned away by the laws saying that Felines and Canine Animagi can not marry, and their dreams shattered. Time had past, and Charles felt their love fade away, and swept into depression. He decided to steer clear of Lillian since the incident, so he would not bother her or upset her more, and kept to himself. Everyone in the Feline Cabin had noticed something strange and different about Charles, and started questioning, offering help with his problems and whatever they were, but Charles turned them all away, they same way the camp leader had turned him and Lillian away for their unique love. He would spend long hours hidden in the basement of the cabin, or would go off and dissapear somewhere in the woods. Charles, who was often the life of the party and the center of attention, soon faded away into oblivion, and when he was seen in camp or the cabin, he would often be by himself and lost in thought. One night, Charles was walking through the woods, thinking about how it was his last night at camp forever, and about how much he loved it there. While walking around, a loud howl interupted his thoughts, and froze in his tracks, as did his thoughts of the future. He had somehow known that howl from somewhere, and felt the instant need to follow it. He ran through the woods and off the trail, in search for the familiar howl. Eventually, he had seen movement, and paused in his tracks, as he processed what he was seeing. It was Lillian. In her Animagi form of a German Shepard. The next thing he knew, Lillian was down, smashed underneath a giant mountain lion. Charles panicked, but something told him to stay, and did so, as he watched his mate being trapped by his own kind. He watched how she struggled, but gave up. He could have sworn, under her last breath, he heard Lilian mutter, "Charles...". And then she was gone. His true love was gone. Right before him, she was in a pool of her own blood, and he felt his heart fall to a million pieces. He was broken. After the mountain lion took it's mark, it turned around a trotted away, searching for it's next murder. Charles changed in to his Animagi and walked towards his dying true love on the ground, gasping for it's last breath, as she looked over to see Charles standing over her, with tears rolling down his furry cheeks. Charles nuzzled Lillian, and laid by her dying body. He didn't want to leave her, and he didn't want her to leave him. Charles made sure he was the last thing she heard, and whispering in her, "You will always be in my heart..." Charles Rollen later died that night, next to Lillian's dead body, of what is told to be a "broken heart." When they found his and her's bodies, both had tears stuck in their fur, and on each of their sides, had scars of each other's intials, Charles with an "L", and Lillian with a "C". Due to the death of the famous and first leader of the Feline Cabin, caused the cabin to be cursed, with the effect of when a Feline Animagi enters, he or she, are unable to tell a lie. No one knows why this came to be, but some believe it is due to Charles past of womenizing, when he would cheat and tell lies to his mates. Description The Feline Cabin is made up like every other cabin, but symbolizes it's Feline qualities will a carving of a cat on the door, and a wooden carving of a lion head snarling over the door. Inside, the cabin is made up of many bunk beds and is very roomy and comfortable, with many chairs, sofas and loveseats. The Feline Cabin also has a downstairs basement much like the upstairs, but much larger and even more roomier. On the walls are many pictures of different cats from around the world, both upstairs and downstairs. Known Occupants * Sam Rollen, Tiger (Cabin Leader) Abilites * As humans, their jumping skills far surpass normal humans. * As humans, their nails are quite sharp. Past Leaders Trivia *The Feline Cabin has many trees surrounding it, where you can often find the Feline Animagi campers climbing and getting stuck. *Inside the Feline Cabin, you can find plenty of yarn and scratching posts. *The Feline Cabin is often known as one of the mature cabins in Camp Animagi, but only some Feline Animagi follow the label, while others choose a lifestyle far from maturaty.